Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a water purifying system and a backwash module control method thereof, and more particularly, to a water purifying system and a backwash module control thereof capable of performing backwash of a filter module using a pressure of a pressure of produced water for membrane filtration without a backwash pump.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, underground water, rivers, or the like are seriously contaminated due to heavy metal, pathogenic microorganism, micro organic toxic materials, or the like, and therefore safety guarantee of drinking water has been considered very important. Accordingly, an interest in researches for a water purifying apparatus and a water purifying method of drinking water to guarantee safe drinking water has been increased. As a typical water purifying method, there are a chlorination method, an ozone treatment method, a membrane filtration method, etc. Here, a water purifying system for changing some of the treatment methods or operating at least two treatment methods by step has been mainly used.
However, the existing chlorination method has a problem in that trihalomethane is generated as a byproduct at the time of chlorine disinfection and the existing ozone treatment method has a problem in that ozone selectively treats organic toxic materials.
The water purifying method using the membrane filtration is a method for filtering and removing pollutants included in raw water using a membrane as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0079479 and has an advantage of reducing a scale of water purifying apparatus. However, there is a disadvantage in that a closure of the filtration membrane due to pollutants causes a frequent replacement of the filtration membrane to incur excessive operation costs.
To solve the disadvantage of the water purifying method using the membrane filtration method, a separate backwash water storage tank and pump and a backwash system for backwash of the filtration membrane need to be constructed.
However, there is a problem in that the existing backwash system costs a lot upon construction and incurs additional operation costs due to the operation of the pump.